HereGoesNothin
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Stan and Kyle go to one of Token's parties and Stan isn't sure how to tell Kyle how he feels. Based on NeverShoutNever's HereGoesNothin. Style. Just some useless fluff that was floating around in my head. :3


Hello people. I've had the inspiration for this one for a while. I'm totally misinterpreting the song, but ohwell.

Pairing: Style

Song: HereGoesNothin- NeverShoutNever!

I love this song and I always think of Style when I hear it.

~x~

_If timings everything stop telling me you're taking your time I know you're anxious But you're running your mouth like you're five Years old again It's so hard to pretend _

"Stan, we're gonna be late," whined Kyle.

I rolled my eyes. "Ky, shut up. I don't think Token will mind."

"You never know," huffed Kyle, crossing his arms and staring out the window.

I looked at him. The moonlight was bright on his face and the wind whipped his hair about as it passed through the open window. I smiled slightly, refocusing my attention on the road.

It's so hard top pretend I'm fine with being just friends._Like I know everything I don't know anything I wanted you to see That I got nothin _

"Sooo, did you find out how he feels?" asked Kenny eagerly.

'No," I replied. "It's only been a few days since I told you, Ken. Kyle doesn't like me, simple as that."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," I said smoothly, my eyes trailing around the room, spotting Kyle who was talking to Butters. "But I have this feeling."

"I think you're wrong about that feeling. He told me he only felt like a friend toward you, but I think he lied," said Kenny, grinning and making his way over to Butters._I'll sit back and I'll watch the show Yeah I'll watch the show And I'll lay awake And I'll watch the stars as they collide _

As much as I love Token's parties, sometimes they're just too much. I walked outside, which was nearly abandoned as everyone was inside watching the band that Token had hired out for the night. I smiled to myself and stretched out on the grass, watching the stars. A shooting star whizzed across the sky, looking like it might crash into one of the other stars.

I made a wish._In my eyes they don't see And I don't breathe the way I used to Yeah my lips wooah, they don't sing And I won't be the way I was on that night _

I felt aware that someone else was with me and I turned, but I didn't see anybody immediately. I continued to scan the yard until I heard someone speak.

"Hey, Stan."_Steady breathing is all I can advise To a girl with a sweet tooth for revenge I know I'm crazy but it's so hard to pretend _

"Oh… Hey Wendy," I said as she sat next to me.

"Expecting someone else, eh?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said.

"Kyle's the reason you broke up with me for good," she said quietly.

"Yes," I said, figuring there's no point in arguing or denying. "I'm sorry Wendy."

She smiled. "If you're happy, I'm happy, Stan."

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, I'm going to go back inside," she said. "I'll send Kyle out for you."

"You don't have-"

"I know. I want to."

Then she was gone._Like I know everything I don't know anything I wanted you to see I'll sit back and I'll watch the show Yeah I'll watch the show And I'll lay awake and I'll watch the stars as they collide In my eyes they don't see And I don't breathe the way I used to Yeah my lips wooah, they don't sing And I won't be the way I was on that night Was the night everybody agreed I was wrong about you I told them you were being so strong I knew you were a liar, I knew you were a liar from the start _

_Was the night everybody agreed I was wrong about you I told them you were being so strong I knew you were a liar, I knew you were a liar from the start _

"Stan?" said another voice.

"Kyle," I said, that familiar sensation forming in my tummy.

I turned toward him, but I was met with a kiss instead. I blinked in surprise, before my eyes slipped shut. I put my hands on either side of Kyle's face and pulled him down onto the grass with me.

"I feel the same way," he said when I pulled away.

"I knew you were a liar," I smirked, kissing him again._Don't treat me like I'm playing a game Cause baby I don't want to lose, Baby I don't want to risk it all for you _

Kyle smiled slyly, then pulled away and stood. I whined in response.

"Well," said Kyle, "if you want me, then prove it."

I stood as well and suddenly, I tackled him to the ground and pinned him. "This isn't a game, Ky. Don't treat me like it is. This is as real as it gets. I don't want to risk this just to get rejected by you."

Kyle stared at me and leaned up and kissed me again. "I love you, Stan, and I mean it. I promise."_In my eyes they don't see And I don't breathe the way I used to Yeah my lips wooah, they don't sing And I won't be the way I was on that night_

~x~

Hahahahahaha, that sucked! :D


End file.
